Special Article in the Daily Profit
by Esodes08
Summary: This is my first fic. Just a one shot. Quiet cheesy. An odd article written by some of our favorite HP characters about the return of Voldemort. (can't believe it's not Mediator, though)


My first fic, so be nice.  
  
...................................... ..............  
  
When the Daily Profit gave me the assignment to write an article for them, I was thrilled. They said, "You write anything you want, just as long as it gives them courage." I then decided to gather five of my student, four dear friends, and myself to sit down and have a chat. I first explained to them what we were doing and had them not say a word the entire time. I had each of them write their thoughts down, and if I do say so myself, the whole thing became slightly funny.  
  
So let us begin:  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Whatever you think and whatever you dream can become a reality if you truly want it to. Anything is possible with a little imagination and creativity. All we need to do is think. Everything is possible. Whether we are muggle or magic.  
  
Remember that for me.  
  
Albus Dumbledor.  
  
.  
  
To the Readers,  
  
There's nothing we can't do if we want to do it. All you have to do is tell yourself you can. No matter the odds against you, you can. It will not be easy, but you can't get anywhere in life just sitting on the broomstick. You just have to fly.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Dear Receiver,  
  
When facing the unbeatable odds, always do the right thing. You don't know how wrong something can go until you have done it, but it's good to have an idea. Listen to your heart because flaunting your heart on your sleeve could save you. There's nothing quite like outstanding courage to make your heart believe in the truth. If you want to believe in others, you must believe in yourself first.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
.  
  
You reading this!  
  
Listen to Hermione, she knows what she's talking about.  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
.  
  
Ron,  
  
Write something inspiring to our readers.  
  
Hermione  
  
.  
  
Miss Know-It-All,  
  
I am! I'm saying 'side with you.' I thought you wanted people to listen to you. You do, don't you?  
  
Ron  
  
.  
  
Ronald,  
  
Of course I do, but that's not the point of the matter here, Ron. We are supposed to be... Oh, just write something else!  
  
Hermione  
  
.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Fine! I will, but you don't have to be so pushy. [or call me Ronald.]  
  
Ron  
  
.  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
Will you two shut it already?  
  
Harry  
  
.  
  
Readers,  
  
Um... Make sure to study for you O.W.L.S. well in advance, because you really don't want to only get three. Your mum will out and kill you. (And I'm not speaking from experience. Just Fred's)  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
.  
  
Ronikins,  
  
You're going to pay for that one.  
  
Fred Weasly  
  
.  
  
To the Readers,  
  
All right. Very different... I guess it's my turn then. This whole letter is supposed to be about believing in the impossible, so to speak. Well, I would definitely have to agree with that. Sure, some of what you believe IS false, but it makes you feel even better when something becomes true. You never know, so always keep an open mind. Believe in the impossible and strive to prove yourself. That's the only way anyone is going to succeed in this world.  
  
Luna Lovegood  
  
.  
  
Luna,  
  
Nice one. And this would be from experience, right?  
  
Harry  
  
.  
  
Scar boy,  
  
Shut it or I'll release a puffski on you. They're vicious blood suckers, you know.  
  
Luna  
  
.  
  
Luna  
  
I believe you.  
  
Scar Boy [capitol B]  
  
.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
You won't- Wait? You do?  
  
Luna  
  
.  
  
Readers,  
  
Having hope is the best way to over come fears. The only way we can do this is focusing on a point. Just one single point and staring at it. One happy light shining through a field of blackness can be brighter than any natural or even magical light. Keeping focus on that one spot will help all get through the troubled times safely.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
What one learns in school can only go so far. The rest is personal life experience. When you are out living your lives, remember to pay attention. You never know when there's something to be learned.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
.  
  
Future Customers,  
  
There's nothing quite like a laugh to make everybody feel better. Just enjoy yourselves, because a stiff-neck is never going to go anywhere. Let lose and have fun once in a while. Being a kid can help when it comes to worldly stress. Agreed? Agreed.  
  
Fred & George Weasly (Dumbledor let us write it together!)  
  
.  
  
F & GW,  
  
What, you can't speak on your own now? We haven't seen you around the burrow for at least three weeks. Did you connect yourselves together while away?  
  
Ginny  
  
.  
  
GW II,  
  
No, we are fully separated now. Thank-you so much for your concern.  
  
F & GW I  
  
.  
  
G II,  
  
Very funny. I guess that was your idea?  
  
Ginny  
  
.  
  
Our Dearest Sister,  
  
We are very sorry to inform you that your last question cannot be answered. Please. Insert two pounds and try again.  
  
FG and Co.  
  
.  
  
Readers,  
  
Whatever. Okay, being smart isn't necessarily about books and such. It's about knowing how to act when and where. That's probably the most important thing to know. In the face of danger, how do you react? Do you cower and let everything you believe in slip into hiding, or do you stand up, fight, and show all your colors on a band? The way we show ourselves is the way people will see us. So make sure what they see is good.  
  
Ginny Weasly  
  
.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
They're making me write another one. [Bloody girls- and Harry] All right. Trust who you want to trust, but don't trust everybody. Just knowing that can save you a world of trouble. The world isn't always peaches and cream and it's good to know that. As long as we keep that in mind, I think we'll be fine.  
  
Ron Weasly  
  
.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this special addition article in the Daily Profit.  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
.  
  
And just for the world to know, it wasn't me who wrote Severus Snape is a greasy bump on the wall of the Great Hall. That would be another set of Weasly's who know they can't get expelled.  
  
Ron  
  
.  
  
Um.. Ron. You better run. The 'other set' is running at you.  
  
Luna  
  
.  
  
Poor Ron. He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Hermione  
  
.  
  
Yes. He did fall down the stairs when mum wasn't looking when he was one. Charlie told me so.  
  
Ginny  
  
.  
  
You know, that explains a lot about Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
.  
  
Hopefully he doesn't read this article and see what we're saying about him.  
  
Hermione  
  
.  
  
Same for Snape.  
  
Luna  
  
...................................... ..............  
  
So did it completely suck or what?  
  
It was only my first.  
  
And all this time, I thought my first fic would be for the Mediator series.  
  
Hamburger:you eat it::Purple button:you click it  
  
Manda 


End file.
